Intro to the Packs
INTRODUCTION PACKS: There are 4 packs: -Mountain Pack -Night Pack -Water Pack -Sky Pack PACK LEADER (A.K.A THE HIGH): The High is the leader of the pack. He or she is responsible of the survival of the pack. THE HIGH’S SECOND (A.K.A THE SECOND): The Second is responsible of giving to the seniors jobs like hunting or patrolling the territory. When the leader dies the Second will become a leader. HEALER: The Healer is responsible of healing injured or sick cats. He or she can walk in Spirit Pack, the pack where cats go when they die, and take advice from them. Healers and Star-sighted ones are not allowed to take mates. STAR-SIGHTED ONE: The Star-sighted one is a special cat. She (it is always a female) can interpret messages or prophecies the Healer receives. She is also barren (cannot have kits), thus making her responsible of getting rid of kits (abandoning them to death in the wild) that have deficiencies (not necessarily, being born abnormal is a good enough cause (like a weird pelt design)) or such, so that the bloodlines will be kept clean. She also has sharp senses. SENIOR MEMBERS: Senior Members are almost the same as Junior Members. They both do hunting, patrolling and other kind of stuff. The only difference is that Senior Members can give Junior Members tasks, plus they are the ones who train the apprentices. Also, the Second is usually a Senior Member. There are times that the Second can be a Junior Member, but that is rarely. JUNIORS MEMBERS: (see above) They also become a Senior Member when they are 15-16 moons old, unless the leader decides else. APPRENTICES: They are pack members training to become a full pack member. They learn the ways and rules of wild life; they learn to follow the rules of the packs, which are called the Pack Laws. They also learn how to hunt, fight, where is their territories borders, and how to patrol them. They become a Junior Member when they have completed 5 moons of training (when they are eleven moons old, unless an accident occurs or a leader decides else). QUEENS: The queens are responsible of taking care of kits. They share the responsibility with other queens. If there is only one queen in the nursery, then a female Junior Member is required to live in the nursery to help until the kits are six moons old (that is when they usually become apprentices). Usually, the queens tend to hide somewhere in the clan’s territory when their kitting time is near, as they are afraid that their kit or kits might born abnormal, and the Star-sighted one might take them to abandon them to the wild, where they will most likely die. KITS: They are the roots of a pack. When they become six moons old they become apprentices. If they are abnormal (a.k.a cursed) though, they will be abandoned to death. If a kit somehow manages to survive, they are allowed to live in their pack’s territory, but cannot become a member of the pack, or take a mate from the pack. ELDERS: The elders are respected a lot by every pack member. One of the jobs given to an apprentice is to take care of the elders. Elders tell stories to kits or apprentices and give advice to the other pack members, including sometimes the leader. NAMES When a cat becomes a healer, a star-sighted one, a high or a second, they take the following names according to the pack they belong: Mountain Pack The high – Ice The second – Blizzard Healer – Snowdrop The star-sighted one – Sky Night Pack The high – Shadow The second – Black Healer – Honeysuckle The star-sighted one – Shade Water Pack The high – Stream The second – Pebble Healer – Dew The star-sighted one – Splash Sky Pack The high – Cloud The second – Bird Healer – Vine The star-sighted one – Swish For the rest of the members, they have rogue names, or they have names that are from their ancient language (which happens to be Greek, for humans).